Regular Adventure Show Time
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: A crossover story for Regular Show and Adventure Time, set during seasons 1 for both shows. In this story Mordecai and Rigby had a regular day at the park until they use the golf cart to pull off some stunts on a ramp owned by Skips, the two then end up in the Land of Ooo where they meet Finn and Jake. This might have more chapters to it if the fans like it enough


Regular Adventure Show Time

The Golf Cart

It was an average regular day at the park for Mordecai and Rigby, the two were doing their jobs at the park. For the two it was always the same, or at least it would be on a regular day for most people, for Mordecai and Rigby regular days would sooner or later become anything but regular. For them the day would become an adventure of sorts, "hey Mordecai" Rigby said to his friend.

"What is it Rigby?" Mordecai asked his raccoon friend.

"I think we should use the golf cart to do some fun stuff today" Rigby said.

"What kind of stuff?" the blue bird asked.

"I was thinking of pulling off some tricks with the cart after launching it from a ramp" Rigby said.

"Hm, hm, hm, sounds like a good plan dude" Mordecai said with a grin.

After a short while the two finished their jobs so their boss Benson wouldn't yell at them, most of the time the two would slack off but for their plan with the golf cart they couldn't afford for Benson to ruin their plans today. Or for the talking gumball machine to check on them, so the two decided to let Benson know that they finished their job.

"You two actually finished a job early today?" Benson asked his employees.

"Yeah so we could goof off today" Mordecai said.

"Hmm...well since you two have actually gotten a job done without me having to yell at you, I think you two can do a job that needs done" Benson said.

"Another job already!" Rigby said.

"Yes, I need you two to go and get the golf cart cleaned up. Tomorrow Mr. Maellard the park owner is arriving and I need everything in the park to be in order and cleaned up when he arrives" Benson said.

"What?! Why didn't you tell us he was coming earlier today?" Mordecai asked.

"If you recall Mordecai, I mentioned Mr. Maellard's arrival tomorrow this morning" Benson said as a flashback happened.

Earlier that morning

"Alright people listen up, we're going to have a busy day today because the park owner Mr. Maellard is arriving to check on how thing's are doing at the park. So I need everyone to work hard today, Pops you're working on the plants today" Benson said as he was giving everyone their jobs for the day starting with Pops.

"Oh jolly good" Pops said with a smile.

"Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost, you two need to make sure everything is in order at the snack bar" Benson said.

"Oh yeah bro!" Muscle Man said as he gave Hi Five Ghost a high-five.

"Skips, I need you to make sure everything is working in the park" Benson said to Skips.

"I'm on it" Skips said.

"And last but not least, I need Mordecai and Rigby to clean out the garbage and rake the leaves" Benson said to the most annoying employees at the park.

"Oh yeah!" Rigby said as he was listen to music.

"High score!" Mordecai said as he played a game on his cell phone.

Benson then took Mordecai's phone and Rigby's music player "hey!" the two said.

"Were you two listening to a thing I said?" Benson said as he held on to the music player and cell phone.

"Something about work?" Rigby said.

"And cleaning garbage and raking the leaves?" Mordecai asked.

"Can we have our stuff back now?" Rigby asked.

"Get to work now! Or you're both fired!" Benson yelled at the two as his gumballs turned red when he yelled in anger at the two.

Right now in Benson's office

"Oh right" Mordecai said.

"So I trust you two can take care of the golf cart today?" Benson asked.

"Yeah" Mordecai said.

"Ah! Come on we were going to have fun on it today!" Rigby said in frustration, Mordecai then punched him in the right shoulder "ow! what was that for?" Rigby asked Mordecai.

"I don't care if you two want to have fun with it, just get it cleaned up and working by the end of the day or you're fired!" Benson said.

"Sure thing Benson" Mordecai said as he and Rigby left Benson's office.

Within minutes the two got outside and talked on the matter regarding the golf cart, Rigby was able to convince Mordecai that they would clean up the golf cart that day after they had their fun with it. Rigby said that they would make the golf cart dirty anyway, so it would make sense for them to have their fun and then clean the golf cart, Mordecai was convinced with Rigby's reasoning. So the two got the golf cart ready, but they needed a ramp to use, so they went into Skips' garage and found a strong looking ramp. The ramp was oddly made out of some kind of metal, it was also collapsible, so the two took it out into an area of the park where Benson couldn't see them at least for a while.

Mordecai and Rigby then tried to get the ramp to work, Rigby pushed a button on the machine that said "Dimensional Boost!" and Rigby being the dimwit he is thought it was just a cool setting, so he got the ramp ready and then he got into the golf cart with Mordecai. The two then put the pedal to the medal, the two then went on to the ramp but before the golf cart could hit the earth a portal opened up. The golf cart with Mordecai and Rigby then went into the portal, the portal then closed and they ended up in another dimension.

In another dimension

"That was some adventure we had today bro" Jake the dog said to his adopted brother Finn the human.

"It sure was dude" Finn said.

"You know I think I could really go for a sandwich when we get home" Jake said.

"Me to" Finn said to Jake.

Just then out of the blue a golf cart came flying out of a portal that opened up in midair, the golf cart was driven by a tall blue bird and a short raccoon. The drivers of the golf cart were screaming for a moment as they went flying towards the ground, when the golf cart hit the ground it stopped in front of Finn and Jake. The four people then looked at each other and screamed, they kept screaming until Finn took out his old golden sword and stabbed it into the front of the golf cart.

"Dude! Calm down!" Mordecai said in shock.

"What's with you!?" Rigby yelled.

"Oh my glob! What is going on?" Finn said as his sword got stuck in the golf cart.

"I don't know man, but those two look like they were as scared and confused as we were" Jake said.

"Is that dog talking? Weird!" Rigby said.

"Um...hi, my name is Finn" Finn said as he decided to try and talk with the newcomers in the metal machine.

"Hi Finn the Human...I'm Mordecai" Mordecai said as he introduced himself to the human boy who looked like he was about 12 maybe 13.

"I'm Jake the Dog" Jake said to Rigby.

"I'm Rigby...can you understand what I am saying?" Rigby said slowly to Jake, Mordecai then punched him in the left shoulder "what was that for?" Rigby asked.

"Dude they can understand us" Mordecai said.

"So Mordecai and Rigby...what is this machine you're in exactly?" Finn asked.

"Its a golf cart..." Mordecai explained, he then looked around the place and noticed he and Rigby weren't in the park anymore so he asked "can you tell us where we are?" and after Mordecai asked, Finn answered.

"You're in the Land of Ooo, how did you two get here using your golf cart?" Finn asked.

"Oh right the golf cart, could you please get your sword out of it dude?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh sure thing" Finn said as he pulled his sword out.

"Anyway how did you dudes get here? It looked like some kind of portal to another world opened up before you came here all screaming" Jake said.

"I don't know dudes, Rigby and me were just driving in the park we work at and we went off a ramp. Next thing we know a portal opened up" Mordecai explained.

"I wonder if the setting I put it at had something to do with that" Rigby said.

"What setting?" Mordecai asked.

"It said Dimensional Boost or something like that" Rigby explained.

"What?" Mordecai asked.

"I thought it was just a fancy name for in the settings" Rigby said.

"Great now we're trapped here forever and if we ever get home Benson will kill us" Mordecai said with a lot of irritation in his tone directed towards Rigby.

"Who's Benson?" Jake asked.

"He's our boss at the park we work at in the world we come from" Rigby explained.

"Wait you said you ended up here because of some ramp?" Finn asked.

"Yeah" Rigby said.

"Maybe Princess Bubblegum can help, she likes science stuff" Finn suggested.

"Could you lead the way dude?" Mordecai asked.

"Sure thing follow us" Jake said as he grew bigger and began to walk while carrying Finn on his back.

Within an hour the group made their way into the Candy Kingdom the home of Princess Bubblegum, the four dudes then went into the castle to meet Princess Bubblegum. Upon hearing Mordecai and Rigby's tale she agreed to try and help them out, she took the information that Mordecai and Rigby had given her and studied the golf cart. In the end she said that the effects of the golf cart were temporary and that they'd be able to return home within half a day, Rigby was unhappy to hear that but Mordecai had an idea.

"Excuse me your majesty, but is it possible that your people can help fix up the golf cart?" Mordecai asked.

"Hmm...I don't see any reason not to Mordecai, we shall honor your request" Princess Bubblegum said.

"Thank you" Rigby said.

A few minutes after that, Mordecai and Rigby decided to hang out with Finn and Jake, Rigby was surprised about all of the abilities Jake had. The four had fun partying and hanging out in the Candy Kingdom, but then the Ice King appeared and kidnapped Princess Bubblegum, Mordecai and Rigby were told about the Ice King thanks to Finn and Jake. They thought that the Ice King was a bit of a creepy guy since he was trying to marry women far younger then him, little did any of them know at that point in time how old the Ice King really was.

"Ice King! Let the princess go!" Finn yelled.

"Never Finn the human! She's my girl!" Ice King claimed.

"Oh really Ice King?" Rigby said.

"Who're you?" Ice King said as Princess Bubblegum was screaming as he held on to her.

"I'm...The Rigby" Rigby said in a voice to make him sound tough.

"The Rigby? Never heard of you before" Ice King said.

"That's because I'm from another world and I'm going to give you a piece of my mind hiya!" Rigby said as he was making fake karate sounds and posing.

"Jake! Mordecai now!" Finn yelled out.

Mordecai then punched Ice King while Jake saved Princess Bubblegum, the Ice King then flew away after that and said he'd come again another day. Princess Bubblegum then thanked the four heroes for saving her from the Ice King, which called for a celebration, everyone partied and had a good dinner. But it was time for Mordecai and Rigby to go soon, they got into the golf cart which was fully fixed up, and said their goodbyes to their new friends and wished them good luck with their adventures and stuff.

The Park at midnight

"What is taking those two so long?" Benson said as he waited for Mordecai and Rigby to return.

"We're back boss!" Mordecai and Rigby said.

"Well its about time you...wow! How'd you two do it?!" Benson said as he saw the golf cart all fixed up.

"We put a lot of hard work into it today" Rigby said.

"Not bad guys...not bad at all..." Benson said until he noticed a bit of dirt on the front of it and then he saw Skips' ramp in the back "what is this dirt doing in the back and what is Skips' stunt ramp that means a lot to him doing in the back of the golf cart?!" Benson said as he had a feeling about why the two were gone for so long.

"Um...Benson...you see" Mordecai said.

"We can explain!" Rigby said.

"I knew it! You two were messing around as usual! You used up almost all the gas while performing stunts on Skips' ramp that I bet you took without permission!" Benson yelled as he got angry and red.

"Well...you see..." Mordecai was trying to think of a way to explain thing's but then Benson yelled out.

"You know what forget it! I don't care what you two were up to! Just return Skips his ramp and never take again! You're lucky I'm even allowing you two to keep your jobs! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you two!? Ah!" Benson yelled out as he stomped off, he then drove to his apartment.

"Let's agree never to do something as dumb as that again dude" Mordecai said to Rigby.

"Agreed" Rigby said.

And so Mordecai and Rigby got to experience their first adventure in the Land of Ooo, but why did Skips have a ramp leading to another dimension? Was the Land of Ooo the only world his ramp led to? What will become of the golf cart?

The end...?


End file.
